


Uncle Mickey's Makeover

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless S11 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Domestic, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 11, Smut, Uncle Mickey is Franny's favorite uncle, Uncle-Niece Relationship, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Mickey babysits Franny on a Saturday when no one else can. She gives him a makeover.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Franny Gallagher
Series: Shameless S11 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	Uncle Mickey's Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchomeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchomeni/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So this ended up longer than I was intending but oh well.  
> This is for Luxe since it was her idea! She posted on twitter saying "i keep thinking about franny giving her uncles a makeover" and I commented saying how she would totally give one to Mickey and boom this fic is a result of that exchange.  
> I hope you enjoy it! 💖
> 
> p.s. this is set between episode 1 and 2 of season 11

Debbie makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She asks, “Can someone watch Franny today? I have a big job to do. Will be gone most of the day.”

“Can’t, got work,” Ian says, standing from where he was sitting at the counter to put his empty bowl of cereal in the sink. 

“Same,” Carl says too, also getting up from the table. “Speaking of, can I get a lift?” 

“Sure, bud,” Ian tells him. “Gotta leave now though.”

The only other two people in the room are Mickey and Liam. She looks to Liam first who says, “Nope, got a big project due Monday, heading to the library,” he tells her.

“I’ll watch the little bugger,” Mickey says. 

“Yeah not like you have a job to get to or anything,” Ian comments.

“Fuck off, don’t you have to get to work,” Mickey says, not turning back to look at his husband but instead flipping him off. 

“Let’s go Carl,” Ian tells him before the two of them head out. 

“Thanks, Mickey,” Debbie says, gathering her things before heading to the backdoor.

“You owe me, peppermint patty,” he tells her. 

Debbie rolls her eyes at him before leaning down to kiss Franny’s head from where she’s sitting closest to the door. “Uncle Mickey’s going to spend the day with you. You’re going to be a good girl, right?”

“I’m always a good girl, mommy,” she tells her, making Mickey chuckle. 

“Mhm, sure, okay bye, I love you,” she says before leaving out the backdoor.

Franny looks to Mickey with a smile on her face. 

“This is gonna be a long day,” he mutters. “I need a cigarette. Wanna go play outside, kid?”

“Yeah!” she squeals excitedly, jumping out of her chair. 

“Wait, shoes,” he tells her, as her little hand was about to open the backdoor.

“Oh,” she says, letting go of the doorknob and heading to the stairs. “Common, uncle Mickey.”

He sighs as he gets up and follows her upstairs where he helps her put her shoes on. He grabs some of his own to put on from his and Ian’s room while she chooses one toy to bring outside with them.

When they’re ready they go back downstairs and out the backdoor. Mickey sits on the stairs and smokes a cigarette as he watches Franny run around the yard with one of Carl’s old G.I Joe toys that’s half melted. 

She screams, pretending the toy is trying to shoot her and then giggles. Mickey chuckles as he watches her. She left another one of those toys with Mickey so that when he was ready they could play together so that’s what he does when he finishes his cigarette and she calls to him, “Come play, uncle Mickey!”

He picks up the other melted toy - seriously why do they keep this shit? - and goes to join her in the yard. “I’m going to shoot you!” she yells running towards him with the toy pointed in front of her, using it more like a gun than anything else.

“I don’t think so,” he says, dodging her and running past her before turning back and pointing his toy towards her. “I’m going to blow your brains out!”

“No! No! Uncle Mickey!” she squeals, trying to run away from him. 

*

After what feels like forever of playing in the yard, Mickey finally manages to get her to come inside so they can have lunch. He makes them some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because there’s fuck all else to eat. They sit in front of the TV with their sandwiches and an apple juice for Franny and a beer for him. She wants to watch a shooting movie so Mickey finds one in the collection of DVDs the Gallaghers most likely stole over the years. He picks one that’s not _too_ violent. He doesn’t need that bitch Debbie to give him shit for traumatizing her daughter. 

They watch the movie and have their lunch. Franny gets so into the movie, she starts jumping up and down on the sofa whenever there’s an intense gunfight. 

“You like guns huh?” he asks her, watching as she plops back down to sit next to him.

“I LOVE guns! They’re so cool,” she tells him, looking up at him with such pure joy.

“You know, uncle Mickey has a gun but you can’t tell anyone, especially not your mom or uncle Ian,” he tells her.

Her eyes light up as she gasps. “Can I see it?!”

Mickey laughs. “You’re a little too young to see a real gun,” he tells her even though he was probably her age the first time he shot a gun. “Another time, I promise.”

“Okay,” she says before turning her attention back to the TV. “Can I has some popcorn?”

“Good idea, kid,” he says. “I’ll go make it.”

“I’ll stay here,” she tells him when he gets up. 

Mickey smiles, making his way to grab the bag of popcorn from the cabinet and tossing it into the microwave. He loves that kid, she reminds him so much of himself as a kid. 

*

They finish off the popcorn and Mickey finishes the movie on his own since Franny fell asleep with her little head on his lap. Once it ends, he turns the TV off and she wakes up, popping her little head back up, her hair a little messed up from where it was smooshed against his leg. “Movie finished?” she asks in her soft little voice.

“Yeah, you fell asleep,” he tells her.

“I gotta poop,” she says. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows. “Uh okay, you don’t need my help or anything right?”

“Nope, I’m a big girl,” she says, getting off the sofa and heading to the washroom in the kitchen.

“Thank God,” he mutters as he gets up, heading to the kitchen just in case she does actually need him for anything. He grabs another beer from the fridge and starts to drink it before Franny makes her way out of the washroom. “You good?”

“Yup,” she says, walking over to look up at him. 

“What?”

“I wanna go play in my room,” she tells him.

“Okay, go ahead,” he says, taking another sip of his beer. She hasn’t moved so he sighs. “You want me to come too huh?”

“Yeah, common,” she says, taking his hand in her little one and pulling him towards the stairs.

He lets her drag him upstairs and to her room where Franny proceeds to tell him that she wants to play fashion show.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Fran,” he tells her, shaking his head.

“Yeah common uncle Mickey, it’s so fun!” She moves around the room grabbing things she needs like her moms makeup. 

“No, no makeup,” he says.

Franny sighs, “Uncle Mickey, you can’t be in a fashion show without makeup!”

“Bull shit,” he tells her.

She laughs, head thrown back. “Ok sit here,” she tells him pointing to the floor in front of Debbie’s bed. He sighs and does as she says, sitting with his legs spread out in front of him. Franny places the makeup stuff on Debbie’s bed by his head. She steps in between his legs and starts giving him a makeover. 

If it were anyone else he would have killed them but he can’t help but give in whenever his niece asks for something. 

“This is so gay,” he comments as she starts putting God knows what on his face.

Franny giggles. “Uncle Mickey, you’re gay,” she reminds him, making him crack a smile. He’s impressed by her every day. She’ll say or do something to show him how smart she is at her young age.

“Yeah, well I’m not this gay.”

*

Ian gets home from work but the house is empty. He walks through the living room and to the kitchen, washing his hands in the sink. He dries them off and grabs a beer from the fridge. He hears laughing coming from upstairs - maybe the house isn’t as empty as he thought. He knows those laughs too - it’s definitely coming from his husband and niece. 

Ian heads up the stairs from the kitchen and towards the sound of their laughter. He opens Debbie’s bedroom door and sees his husband wearing a pink feathered boa around his neck, a tiara on his head, and his face covered in smudgy black eye makeup and shiny pink lips. 

Ian grins at the sight and says, “What’s going on here?”

“Uncle Ian!” Franny says, turning to face him. “Look at uncle Mickey! Isn’t he _so_ pretty? We’re playing fashion show!”

Ian chuckles. “He does look pretty,” he tells her, making Mickey roll his eyes at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I look fucking ridiculous,” Mickey says. 

“Bad word, uncle Mickey.”

“I think I get a pass since you dressed me up like an old drag queen,” Mickey tells her, patting her head once.

“Fine,” she says. “Uncle Ian, your turn?”

“Oh yes, I think it’s definitely uncle Ian’s turn,” Mickey says with way too much delight in his tone.

“Nope, definitely not,” Ian tells him. “Sorry, Franny, I’m tired, had a long day. But you did a great job on uncle Mickey. I’m even going to take a picture to remember this.”

“No the fuck you’re not,” Mickey threatens him, coming into his space to try and stop him. Ian holds his phone out of reach as Mickey claws at him.

Franny laughs behind them. “You’re so silly!” she tells them.

Mickey finally relents and Ian snaps a picture of him with a scowl on his face. “Oh common Mick, smile,” he tells him. 

“Yeah, you have to smile in pictures, uncle Mickey!” Franny tells him. “Can I be in the picture?”

“Of course you can,” Ian tells her. 

Franny smiles before climbing onto Debbie’s bed and reaching for Mickey. Mickey sighs and steps closer to her so she can wrap her little arm around his shoulder. They pose for the camera as Ian snaps way too many pictures in just the few short seconds that Mickey allows. “That’s enough,” he tells him before he starts taking all the shit she put on him off of him, leaving them on Debbie’s bed.

“Can I go watch TV?” Franny asks Ian, looking up at him from where she jumped down from the bed.

“Sure, go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute,” Ian tells her.

She runs out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. “How the fuck do I take this shit off of me?” Mickey asks, looking at his face in the mirror. 

Ian steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kisses his neck and says, “I kind of like it.”

Mickey scoffs. “Of course, you would, you used to wear this shit,” he tells him, remembering Ian’s go-go dancer phase.

“Still,” Ian says before kissing his neck again, making Mickey press back a little further into him, loving the attention his husband is giving him. “You look hot.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asks, sounding a little too breathless.

“Yeah,” Ian says, quickly turning Mickey in his arms and crashing their mouths together. Ian shoves his tongue into Mickey’s mouth as his hands grab his waist, hoisting him up and placing him on Debbie’s vanity table. Mickey moans into the kiss as he wraps his legs around Ian, pulling him in closer. He hears shit knock down to the ground but he couldn’t give any less fucks. 

“Uncle Ian!” They hear being yelled up the stairs so they pull back from each other, breathless. 

“Later,” Ian tells him before kissing him once more and leaving the room to go see his niece.

“Fuck,” Mickey says, regaining his breath and willing his erection down before getting up off the vanity table. He looks in the mirror and says again, “How the fuck do I take this shit off?”

*

Ian sits with Franny on the sofa, relaxing after a stressful work day and watches her weird ass cartoon show with her. Mickey makes his way downstairs from the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge before coming into the living room to join them. 

“Scooch over, red,” he says but the two redheads just look at each other then back at Mickey. “Jesus Christ, I don’t care which one of you, just make room.”

Ian nods his head to Franny who moves over a bit so Ian can get in the middle and give room to his grumpy husband who still has eye makeup on. “Couldn’t get that all off huh?”

“Can’t find your sisters fucking eye remover shit, this was the best I could do,” he tells him.

Ian smiles at him before wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him into him. Mickey smiles into their kiss and it’s Ian’s favorite feeling. They kiss softly until they hear the front door open. 

Debbie walks in and Franny turns to see and says, “Mommy!” 

“Hi my baby,” she says, walking over to kiss her head. “How was your day?”

“So much fun! Uncle Mickey let me play fashion show with him!” she tells her, jumping off the sofa and following her into the kitchen. 

“He did? Wow, lucky you,” they hear Debbie say.

“Yeah, speaking of, get me something to wipe this shit off my face!” Mickey calls out to her.

Ian laughs next to him, pulling Mickey back into him and kissing him on the lips. “How about we go upstairs and you can wash your face after?” he says against his lips.

Mickey pulls back to raise his eyebrows at him, smirk on his face. He doesn’t say anything, just stands and the two of them run upstairs together, ignoring Debbie’s call to keep it down.

*

Ian slams Mickey into the wall by their bedroom, grinding up against him as he lifts his leg up to his hip so he can thrust against him. Mickey’s arms are wrapped around Ian’s neck, letting himself be manhandled by his husband. They kiss messily, full of tongue, and passion. The tension of their bickering as resulted in some really steamy fucking and Mickey for one _lives_ for this shit.

Ian’s hand holds his head in his hand, his thumb moving against his cheek so gently, so different than how they’re groping each other in the middle of the hallway. Ian pulls back just enough to push Mickey into their bedroom and close the door behind him. 

They hastily strip out of their clothes before wrestling onto the bed, trying to gain dominance of who’s going to pin the other down. Shit like this always gets them so turned on, so fucking hard. Ian pins Mickey down, holding his wrists down against the mattress as he grinds his hard cock against his, kissing him deeply. 

Mickey pulls back from the kiss to say, “Get the lube, bitch.”

Ian smirks at him before reaching over the bed to grab it from where it fell off the bed the last time they used it. He preps Mickey quickly since they’re both impatient as fuck to get it going. Ian slams his cock deep inside of Mickey, both of them moaning out loud, not giving a shit about how loud they are. If the family could get through all those months of quarantine together and them fucking multiple times a day then they can handle this.

Ian lifts one of Mickey’s legs, placing it on his shoulder to get even deeper. Mickey moans out, “ _Fuck_ , so good.”

Ian fucks him harder, faster, going as deep as he can. It’s not long before he puts Mickey’s leg back down so he can lean forward and kiss him deeply. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian, his hands running up his back and back down, grabbing onto his ass and pulling him in more. 

“So fucking hot,” Ian says against his lips, kissing him once more before moving across his jaw and to his neck. Mickey throws his head back, giving Ian more room to devour his neck as he continues to pound into him. 

Ian twists slightly and hits Mickey’s prostate. “Fuck, right there, Ian. Yes,” he moans out, eyes screwed shut. 

“You’re so fucking hot, jesus, Mick,” Ian tells him, watching as the blush covers his chest and neck. He takes Mickey’s neglected, leaking cock into his hand and strokes him to his thrusts. “Common, Mick, so fucking sexy, want to see you come for me,” he says hotly into his ear.

Mickey moans out, “ _Fuck_ ,” as he comes hard in between them, Ian quickly following, coming hard inside of his husband.

*

They lay breathless on the mattress, hot and sweaty from the intense orgasm they both just had. It takes them a while before they manage to get out of bed and dress into shorts and tank tops. They head downstairs together to see that Carl and Liam have also made it back home and are about to settle at the table for dinner. 

“I’ll get you the makeup remover after dinner,” Debbie tells Mickey when he passes her in the kitchen to grab him and Ian some beers.

He nods, shutting the refrigerator door closed with his elbow before going to sit next to his husband at the table, setting the beer down in front of him. Ian smiles at him softly and winks. 

*

Settling into bed that night, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey from behind. The lights are all off, everyone’s in their beds, all they can hear is the noises coming from their open window giving them a nice cool breeze. “You’re really good with her, you know?” Ian says softly, nuzzling his nose against Mickey’s neck.

“Who? Franny?”

“Yeah,” Ian says simply. 

“She’s cute,” Mickey comments. “She likes guns.”

Ian chuckles into his ear, kissing his neck softly. “Just like her uncle.”

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a moment, Mickey thinks maybe Ian fell asleep but then he says, “You’re going to make such a great dad, Mick.”

Ian squeezes his arms around him tighter, hugging him closer when Mickey doesn’t say anything. He kisses his neck softly again because he just can’t help it. Mickey says, “So will you.”

Ian smiles against his neck, inhaling his scent that’s purely Mickey, that smells like home. Mickey smiles too, taking Ian’s left hand from his chest and kissing his knuckles then his ring. “Love you,” he says softly, intertwining his hand with his.

“Love you too,” Ian says, kissing his neck again, and squeezing Mickey’s hand in his. 

They might bicker about money and about Mickey getting a ‘real’ job but at the end of the day, they get into bed together, spooning and they tell each other how much they love each other. They couldn’t be happier to finally have made it to this point - to be happy and in love, and _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
